


A Whole New World

by pastelastra



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, prom au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelastra/pseuds/pastelastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s best friend drags him to the school prom. As the night progresses, Dan finds that he may have more of a crush on Phil than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that prom is more of an American thing but I thought of this idea and couldn't help myself.

When Dan first heard that this year’s prom was going to be Disney themed, he contemplated skipping out on it. However, standing amongst the crowded gym with his peers, he was glad he let his best friend drag him along. Dan had been a lonely guy until Phil Lester came along his junior year of high school. It was hard not to get along with the dark haired boy who always seemed to wear a contagious smile on his face. This consequently resulted in Phil being well liked around their school. 

As expected at a school dance, they played a slow song or two for those who came as a couple. They were currently in the middle of the first one of those right now. Dan, Phil, and one of Phil’s friends who Dan just barely remembered being named PJ, were all waiting for the slow dance to end so they could get back to the dance floor. Dan would occasionally glance over at Phil, who was more often than not occupied with conversation. The brown haired boy had been hiding in the background for a lot of the night. He understood that Phil hasn’t seen these people in a while due to their different schedules and wanted to use this opportunity to catch up. 

“Oh my God!” PJ exclaimed, noticing that a slow song had come on. “Phil! Slow dance with me!” 

Phil laughed, letting PJ drag him onto the dance floor. Dan remained by the dining tables they had set up for the students to eat their dinner at, watching as both of the men swayed and draped their arms over each other. Eventually, the song ended. Phil wandered back to Dan, pulling him back to dance floor as an upbeat pop song started playing. Dan chuckled as they all attempted to move to the beat. None of them were the best dancers, but they were having fun and that’s what mattered. 

Then it happened. 

After a half hour more of dancing and mingling with friends, it all came to a halt when the principal came up to the mic. Time to announce the prom king and queen. Everyone waited patiently. When the couple was announced, everyone clapped. Felix and Marzia. Dan saw them around the halls all the time at school, even considered them acquaintances. He was happy for them. After being crowned, everyone moved to let them take their place at the center of the dance floor for the traditional prom king and queen dance. 

The school, in attempt to stay on theme, chose the song for the dance to be A Whole New World from Aladdin. After the first verse, the principal invited all couples to join in. Phil turned to PJ, who was already grabbing Chris. Phil shook his head with a smile and turned to Dan, holding out a hand to him questioningly. Dan, without hesitation, took it with a grin and let himself be pulled closer to his friend. Phil rested his arms around Dan’s waist, which Dan decided felt nice. Dan rested his arms around Phil’s shoulders, looking at the other boy as they swayed to the song in a similar fashion to what Phil and PJ had been doing earlier. Dan couldn’t deny that under the blue mood lighting set up in the gym, he saw something different in Phil that he hadn’t noticed before. 

Later in the evening, when the dance had ended and everyone had gone home, Dan and Phil sat in Dan’s car, parked in the Howell’s driveway. Phil had been invited to spend the night beforehand because Dan’s parents knew the dance would be getting out late. 

“I had fun tonight.” 

“Me too!” 

“Martyn will be happy his OTP had a moment.” 

Dan snickered at this comment. 

“He ships us so hard. Strange, isn’t it? We never had a moment, so I don’t get why he sees it.” 

“Right.” Dan agreed, continuing to look out the window as he had been doing since they parked. 

“What are you looking at? Having another one of your infamous existential crisis moments?” 

“I’m looking at the stars. Want to know what they tell me?” 

“Sure.” 

“They tell me you should stop being such a fucking nerd.” 

Phil nudged Dan, laughing. His tongue peaked out from his mouth a bit as he did, which Dan found didn’t help with the realization of his crush from the dance earlier. 

“Alright, I’ll have to say, that was pretty gay.” 

“Want me to show you something that’s undeniably gay?” 

Phil raised an eyebrow curiously, urging him on. 

“Just-“ Dan hesitated, finally turning towards his friend, “Fuck it.” 

Then, throwing all caution to the wind, Dan leaned forward and went in for the kiss. He didn’t know where this brief moment of bravery had come from, but decided to go with it. He can’t say that he regrets that he did, because almost immediately Phil starts responding. Phil is kissing him back and not rejecting him. He wants to savor this moment forever. Wants to remember how soft and gentle, yet insistent, Phil’s lips are against his. 

But, of course, he eventually has to pull away. When he does, Dan finds his heart is pounding against his chest. Phil smiles at him. 

“I don’t know. I’ve seen gayer.” 

“I hate you.” Dan retaliates. 

Phil just laughs, taking Dan’s hand into his. They hold on to the electric atmosphere for a moment more before they have to go inside.


End file.
